Entre opostos
by TomoeYuuko
Summary: Hinata está triste porque seu verdadeiro amor é Kakashi Hatake, o sensei mais cobiçado da Aldeia da Folha. Um dia enquanto chorava sozinha perto da cachoeira, Kakashi aparece para consolá-la. Hinata terá coragem de revelar-lhe seus sentimentos? O que fará Kakashi?


**Notas:**

 **Esta história já foi publicada há alguns anos na minha conta do Nyah! Fanfiction, meu perfil é TomoeYuuko.**

 **Está agora, também publicado em Wattpad, no meu perfil: NagarasaYuuko.**

 **Boa leitura.**

"No fundo eu sei que é impossível, mas não consigo tirar esse sentimento do meu coração." Pensava Hinata, sentada sobre uma pedra próxima à cachoeira. "Como sou tola! Ele jamais se interessaria por mim, o que eu sou perto dele? Nada! Ele certamente deve conhecer mulheres mais bonitas e atraentes do que eu."

Lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo rosto de Hinata, que chora em absoluto silêncio.

– Por favor, não chore pequena. - Falou uma voz conhecida, uma voz que ela amava e que não esperava ouvir. - É muito mais bonita quando sorri, do que quando chora.

– Ka-Kakashi sensei. - Hinata, surpresa e confusa.

Ele surgira repentinamente, diante dela, sobre o lago da cachoeira.

"O que ele faz aqui?" Pensou Hinata. "Esta cachoeira é afastada da aldeia, ninguém além de mim conhece este lugar. Pelo menos, pensava que apenas eu conhecia. Pelo visto estava enganada."

No momento em que Hinata piscou os olhos para ver se não estava imaginando estar diante do sensei mais cobiçado da Aldeia da Folha, Kakashi apareceu sentado ao seu lado.

Hinata ruborizou, seu coração pulsava, o ar faltava e sentia que estava prestes a desmaiar.

– Desculpe, não foi minha intenção te assustar Hinata, mas sabe... - Kakashi, tranquilo, observando a espuma da cachoeira. Hinata olhava para o rosto dele, sempre escondido sob a máscara. - ...Eu venho aqui de vez em quando, não esperava encontrar alguém, pensei que somente eu conhecia este lugar.

– Eu...t-também pensava, q-que só eu v-vinha a-aqui. - Hinata, fazendo o maior esforço para não gaguejar, porém não fora bem sucedida no processo. - M-mas, só venho a e-este lugar, q-quando estou t-triste.

– Eu quase não venho aqui. - Kakashi, olhando-a nos olhos, o que a fez desviar o rosto para frente e olhar para as próprias mãos, que estavam postas diante de si, batendo os indicadores, como sempre fazia quando estava encabulada. - Só quando preciso de paz para pensar, antes de tomar uma importante decisão.

"Ai! Sinto-me enfraquecer...eu vou desmaiar." Hinata, vermelha, segurando as mãos uma na outra. "Eu já o acho tão bonito, mesmo sem nunca tê-lo visto sem essa máscara...e quando ele me olhou agora...Ai!...Senti-me estremecer."

Vendo que ela permanecia em silêncio, Kakashi recomeçou:

– Você já disse o que sentia pelo Naruto, não é verdade? - Kakashi, ainda olhando para ela, que insistia em desviar o olhar.

– S-sim. - Hinata, sem entender o motivo de estarem falando sobre o Naruto.

"É verdade. Eu me esqueci...Kakashi sensei pensa que eu ainda gosto do Naruto. Ele deve achar que eu estava chorando porque agora Naruto está noivo da Sakura." Pensou Hinata, triste. "Mas isso não é verdade. Ah!...O que ele diria se soubesse..."

– Ele te rejeitou? - Kakashi, interrompendo os pensamentos de Hinata.

– Naruto me agradeceu por meus sentimentos e me disse que não poderia me corresponder, mas desejava que eu encontrasse alguém que me amasse como ele jamais poderá me amar, pois ele ama a Sakura. - Hinata, tranquila, sem gaguejar.

– Entendo... - Kakashi, percebendo que ela já não gaguejava, porém, insistia em não encará-lo.

– Estou feliz que ele irá se casar com a Sakura, sei que ela o fará feliz. - Hinata, sincera.

– Não o ama mais? - Kakashi, confuso.

– Creio que nunca o amei de verdade. - Hinata, vermelha. - Confundi admiração com amor.

– E como descobriu? - Kakashi, curioso.

– Q-quando...p-p-percebi...q-que... - Hinata, sentindo que estava a ponto de desmaiar. - N-não...posso dizer!

Neste instante Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelha e escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

– Hinata, acalme-se! - Kakashi, puxando suas mãos com delicadeza, fazendo-a virar para si e encará-lo, finalmente.

Ela olhava para seu único olho castanho que não estava coberto pela bandana.

"Como evitar sentir o que sinto agora?" Hinata, vermelha e trêmula.

– Por isso estava chorando? - Kakashi, segurando suas mãos contra o peito dele. - Por algo que não pode revelar?

– Sim. - Hinata, hipnotizada pelo olhar e pelo toque das mãos dele sobre as suas.

– Pois eu decidi...que irei lutar pelo amor de uma donzela. - Kakashi, olhando-a com carinho. - Cujas mãos seguro neste instante.

– Ka-Kakashi...sen...sei... - Hinata, desmaiando de emoção.

Kakashi a amparou em seus braços fortes e a manteve sentada, com as costas apoiadas em seu peito, esperou que ela acordasse.

Enquanto esperava, Kakashi sentia o perfume de flor de laranjeira que se emanava dela, sentia o calor do corpo dela contra o seu, isto o estava enlouquecendo. Não se conteve, baixou a malha da máscara e começou a distribuir doces beijos pelo pescoço de Hinata, que estremeceu e suspirou de prazer.

– Kakashi...sensei... - Delirou Hinata.

Kakashi queria que ela acordasse e para estimulá-la, deu-lhe um beijo molhado no pescoço, próximo ao queixo, em seguida, começou a chupar o local, com gosto, sentindo toda a maciez da pele de sua amada.

– Ah... - Gemeu Hinata, baixinho, abrindo os olhos lentamente, levando sua mão esquerda à nuca do jounin.

"Será verdade?" Pensou Hinata, incrédula. "Ele disse mesmo o que pensei ter ouvido antes de desmaiar?"

Kakashi parou, agora que ela acordara, precisava falar.

– Me desculpe. Não pude me controlar. - Kakashi, sincero.

Fora a primeira vez que ela o vira sem a máscara.

– Tão...lindo. - Hinata, fascinada e vermelha, olhando para o rosto do homem que amava.

– Obrigado. - Kakashi, ruborizando pela primeira vez. - Vindo de você, sinto-me lisonjeado.

– Agora entendo... - Hinata, ainda tímida, porém carinhosa. - Porque esconde seu rosto. Se o mostrasse, certamente teria muitas mulheres aos seus pés.

– Só você me interessa. - Kakashi, sedutor. - Porque te amo, Hinata.

– Eu...também te amo...Kakashi. - Hinata, com o coração aos pulos dentro do peito.

– Era isso que temia me contar? - Kakashi, sorrindo.

– Pensei que não me amasse. - Hinata, desviando o olhar.

– Te amo desde os seus dezesseis anos, mas sabia dos seus sentimentos para com Naruto e por isso escondi o que eu sentia por você. - Kakashi, beijando-lhe as mãos.

– Tanto tempo...e só agora, aos dezoito anos, descubro que era você quem eu amava de verdade. - Hinata, beijando-lhe a testa.

– Valeu a pena esperar. - Kakashi, deitando-a sobre a pedra e beijando-lhe os lábios, suavemente.

Kakashi não deitou todo seu corpo sobre o dela pois temia assustá-la.

Hinata estava feliz, era seu primeiro beijo e o estava desfrutando com seu verdadeiro amor.

Kakashi ao contrário de Hinata, já tivera seus relacionamentos passageiros apenas para saciar-se, mas nunca se apaixonara. Quando percebeu que estava amando a herdeira Hyuuga, decidiu dedicar suas atenções à ela, de modo sutil. Não se envolvera com mais ninguém após ter se apaixonado por ela, dissera a si mesmo que dedicaria sua existência em zelar pela felicidade dela, ainda que ela não o correspondesse nunca, se ela fosse feliz, ele também seria, ainda que para isso tivesse que vê-la com outro, o que lhe machucava só em pensar.

Contudo, o tempo foi passando e Kakashi notou que Hinata já não gaguejava mais quando estava perto do Naruto, nem se envergonhava, o tratava como qualquer outro de seus amigos.

Um dia, quando foi cumprimentá-la, Hinata ruborizou e gaguejou diante dele, ela sempre fazia isso quando ele se aproximava mas ele julgava ser por respeito, afinal, ela agia da mesma forma perto do Naruto só que com mais gagueiras e um tom mais rubro em suas bochechas. Mas naquele dia foi diferente, ela ficou muito vermelha e após cumprimentá-lo saiu correndo. Estaria ela com vergonha dele? Mas por quê? Teria ela se apaixonando por ele?

Sim, o perspicaz Ninja que Copia, suspeitava ter conquistado o coração de Hinata Hyuuga, mas precisava tomar a iniciativa para confirmar suas suspeitas e para sua alegria, estava certíssimo.

Kakashi aprofundara o beijo, fazendo-a suspirar.

Hinata sentia o perfume de hortelã com um toque amadeirado que a embriagava, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

– Vamos para o meu apartamento. - Pediu Kakashi, quando cessaram o beijo em busca de oxigênio.

– Mas e se nos ouvirem? - Hinata, vermelha.

– Ninguém nos ouvirá. - Garantiu Kakashi levantando-se e ajudando-a a se levantar. - Meu apartamento está protegido com um jutsu de segurança que me permite ouvir o barulho externo porém, não permite que ninguém ouça o que se passa dentro dele.

– Você...alguma...vez... - Hinata, vermelha. - ...já esteve com alguma mulher em seu apartamento?

– Já me envolvi com algumas mulheres... - Começou Kakashi, mas vendo a tristeza nos olhos de Hinata apressou-se em dizer: - Mas nunca me apaixonei, nem nunca levei nenhuma delas ao meu apartamento. Meus relacionamentos passageiros só existiram enquanto eu não te amava, mas depois que me apaixonei por você Hinata, não me envolvi com mais ninguém. (Kakashi, sincero.)

Hinata percebeu que ele dizia a verdade, sentiu-se tão feliz que o abraçou com força, descansando sua cabeça sobre o peito dele. Kakashi por sua vez, correspondeu ao abraço, recolocando sua máscara, em seguida, desapareceu com ela em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Anoitecera...

– Por favor...seja gentil comigo...é...a minha primeira vez. - Hinata, olhando nos olhos dele.

Estavam no quarto de Kakashi, as janelas e as portas do apartamento estavam trancadas, a luz do quarto estava acesa, ele queria vê-la assim como também desejava que ela o visse.

– Farei com que seja especial, não só agora, mas sempre. - Kakashi, sussurrando próximo a orelha esquerda dela.

Ele estava sem a máscara e a bandana, mas ambos ainda estavam vestidos.

Beijaram-se.

O beijo começou terno e doce, foi aprofundado e tornou-se ardente, excitante.

Kakashi retirava o casaco de Hinata enquanto ela tirava-lhe o colete, depois retirou a blusa deixando a mostra seu peito escultural.

Hinata estava sem a blusa, somente com seu sutiã branco de algodão, ruborizou ao ver o peito nu de seu amado, ele era de fato: perfeito.

O jounin puxou-a suavemente para si, para mais um beijo e soltou o fecho do sutiã, dando liberdade aqueles seios fartos que desejava acariciar.

Ele era o primeiro que a beijava, tocava, acariciava e seria o primeiro e único com quem ela faria amor.

Estavam abraçados e suspiravam em em meio aos beijos, os seios dela roçavam o peito dele, excitando-o.

Ele tirou a calça junto com a calcinha dela (branca de algodão, assim como o sutiã) e ela retirou a calça e a cueca (azul) dele.

Kakashi deitou sobre Hinata na cama, ajeitou o quadril por entre as pernas dela mas sem penetrá-la. Queria excitá-la, quanto mais prazer lhe proporcionasse, menos dor lhe causaria quanto lhe tomasse a virgindade.

Hinata estava fascinada, não sentia medo, confiava nele, o amava, ele estava sendo muito carinhoso com ela.

Kakashi apertou-lhe as coxas, foi deslizando suas mãos até alcançar os seios e apertou-lhe os mamilos, acariciando-os logo em seguida, enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço, descendo para o ombro direito.

– Aaaaaaahhhhh! - Gemeu Hinata, acariciando a nuca e as costas dele com as mãos.

Ele chupava o mamilo direito enquanto o esquerdo era acariciado pela mão dele, e com a outra, Kakashi lhe fazia carícias por entre as pernas, o que a fazia gemer descontroladamente.

O jounin sentia seu membro rijo mas ainda não a penetraria, esperaria um pouco mais, queria que fosse tão prazeroso para ela quanto para si.

Sentia seus dedos serem apertados por ela, que gemia:

– Ka-Kakashi!...Aaaahhh!...AH!...Ahhh!... - Hinata, trêmula de prazer e excitação, ele a estava enlouquecendo. Precisava dele, o queria, o desejava, queria que ele fosse seu assim como ela seria dele.

Kakashi retirou seus dedos, estavam úmidos, ela ainda não gozara, estava quase lá mas ele não queria que ela o fizesse sem que ele a tivesse penetrado.

Para provocá-la, roçou seu membro ereto por entre as pernas dela.

– Hinata...não...aguento mais! - Kakashi, louco de desejo.

– Faz-me sua...Kakashi! - Pediu Hinata.

Kakashi introduziu seu membro com cuidado para não machucá-la até romper-lhe a virgindade, ela gemeu de dor, ele parou para que ela se acostumasse.

Beijaram-se.

– Está bem? - Kakashi, preocupado.

– Sim...continue...eu...estou bem. - Hinata, ofegante.

Kakashi começou com leves estocadas que gradativamente, tornaram-se fortes e rápidas.

– Ahn! - Gemeu Kakashi em êxtase.

– Aaahhh!...Aaaahhh! - Hinata gemia a cada vem e vai.

– Hi...Hinata!...Ah! - Kakashi, feliz por tê-la, finalmente. - Como eu te queria...você não sabe...o quanto!

– Kakashi!...Ahhh!...Meu amor! - Hinata, feliz. - Desejava ser sua...há...muito tempo...quando...descobri que te amava!...Ah!...É tão gostoso!

– É ótimo!...Porque...faço com você!...Porque te amo!...Aaaaahhhh! - Kakashi, febril, nunca sentira tanto prazer.

Hinata estava adorando fazer amor com seu amado Kakashi, não queria que ele parasse, precisava dele, mais, mais, sempre mais.

– Isso!...Isso!...Assim!...Oh!...Kakashi! - Hinata, arqueando o corpo, sentia que algo estava acontecendo em seu interior, mas não sabia o que era. - M-mais...rápido!...N-não pare!

– Tudo o que você quiser!...Aaaaahhhh!...Eu...também não quero que acabe! - Kakashi, sentido que em breve chegariam ao ápice.

Os corpos estavam em perfeita sintonia, foram feitos um para o outro, se completavam, se amavam.

Kakashi a estocava mais forte, mais fundo, mais rápido. Hinata gritava de prazer sob o corpo dele, até que por fim, gozaram.

Quando tudo acabou adormeceram cobertos pelo lençol azul, Kakashi dormia gostosamente com a cabeça entre os seios de Hinata.

Na manhã seguinte...

Durante o café da manhã...

Hinata estava vestida com uma camisa de Kakashi, enquanto este estava de calça, descalço e sem camisa.

– Hinata... - Kakashi beijando a mão esquerda dela. - ...Eu sei que tudo isso é repentino, mas não quero esperar mais do que tenho esperado.

Kakashi puxa do bolso da calça, uma caixinha de veludo preta contendo um anel de ouro com diamantes.

– Quer casar comigo? - Kakashi, sorrindo.

– Sim, é tudo o que eu mais quero. - Hinata, observando ele colocar-lhe o anel. - Oh, Kakashi! É lindo! Arigatô!

– Você acaba de me fazer o jounin mais feliz do mundo. - Kakashi puxando-a para sentá-la em seu colo, beijando-a. - Futura senhora Hatake.

Finalmente, o tão sonhado verdadeiro amor de Hinata a tornara sua esposa, ela pensava ser um amor impossível pois eram tão diferentes um do outro, mas após o casamento, Kakashi lhe dissera:

"Não importam as nossas diferenças, o que contam de fato são o amor e o respeito que temos um pelo outro. Nos aceitamos como somos, nos amamos por quem somos e isso jamais mudará." Kakashi Hatake.

"Enquanto estivermos juntos superaremos tudo. Nossas diferenças nos equilibram e aprender um com o outro nos une mais a cada dia. Nosso amor, é para sempre." Hinata Hatake.


End file.
